


Imagined slights

by lepetitjames



Series: Imagined slights [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Light Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been wronged, no matter how much Thor denies it. </p>
<p>Part 1 of a series of drabbles on Loki and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagined slights

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be very clear, I don't excuse Loki's actions in the slightest. Still, we have to admit that the way he was treated had a hand in making him who he became. Thor's words about "Imagined Slights" really bothered me so I wrote some drabbles. Enjoy!

  1. Loki is a child when he learns his worth. ( _Lesser than his Brother_ )
  2. Lashes fade from Loki’s thighs. His Brother doesn’t share the experience, though they shared the crime.
  3. Thor is honest, wearing his emotions on his sleeve, and is loved. Loki lies, because if he told the truth he’d be vulnerable.
  4. _“Loki Silvertongue” “Prince of Lies” “God of Mischief”_ Loki thinks at least he has an identity beyond Thor’s Brother
  5. Thor is worthy of Mjolnir, of Asgard, of kingship. Loki _isn’t_ worthy.
  6. His Brother takes him for granted. _“But you are coming with me aren’t you?”_
  7. Loki lets go. 



 


End file.
